The present invention relates to a communication skills game that can be a non-electronic, tabletop game and/or an electronic digital game system.
Conventional board games, tabletop games, and electronic games are not specifically designed to develop communication and communication-related skills/capabilities. Also, they may not provide a fun way of improving listening, trusting, understanding, and describing/explaining capabilities, therefore not improving players' abilities to lessen relationship and team miscommunications. Further, there is a lack of games that effectively provide direct feedback regarding players' communication skills and whether or not such skills are improving.
As can be seen, there is a need for a game that provides entertainment as well as enhancement of the players' communication skills.